


If magic was no longer a secret

by CreativeHiatus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeHiatus/pseuds/CreativeHiatus
Summary: Merlin if he had revealed to his friends his magical ways.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	If magic was no longer a secret

Being a manservant is not what I had in mind when I decided to come to Camelot. I imagined that when I met with Gaius I would focus on studying medicine, and in turn would discover bits about my magic, as much as I could. But now my days are full of Arthur yelling for me to do this and that, and my magic is a thing I struggle to keep hidden. On top of being his servant, I am also Arthur’s hero, even if he doesn’t know it. I’ve saved his life countless times, and what do I get for it?

“Merlin, my boots weren’t cleaned last night.” Mid-making his bed, I’m yelled at by Arthur again. I never seem to catch a break. “Sire, you gave me quite a long list of chores and I-” “are you saying you can’t do what I tell you to? I’m sure I could find a better servant in the castle,” I roll my eyes as I finish rubbing the creases out of his bedsheets. Every week it’s the same thing. “No, you couldn’t.” I can see Arthur look up at me from the corner of my eye. There are two ways I can see this going; one: Arthur agrees and for this moment he becomes the version of Arthur where he is honest with his feelings, or two: I get put in the stocks for the evening and my chore load doubles. 

“Merlin, I don’t have time for your backtalk, just do it.” He stood from his table and swiftly put on his coat, “I’ve got some hunting to do, finish quickly and you can join us,” well that wasn’t new I suppose. Hunting for his father’s benefit, so he would stop asking what Arthur did for fun. Although, I have no idea what constitutes ‘fun’ for Arthur. 

I finished as quickly as I could, and considering Arthur left me alone, my magic made that exponentially faster. As I rode out to the edge of the forest, I noticed it. It was awfully quiet for Arthur to have gone hunting. The knights like to make a ruckus on the way to wherever they go, which makes it easy to catch up. Either they had already made it to their hunting spot, or something was very wrong. I raced into the woods, looking for any sign of them when I entered a clearing. The knights layed sprawled out in every direction as if they had stopped for a nap. Even to a non-magic user, this would scream of sorcery. I glance over each face, looking for Arthur, but come up empty. Of course. Why wouldn’t they take Arthur? One of the knights stirs, and I see Gwaine shaking his head slightly. I jump off my horse and lean over him, “Gwaine.”

He blots upright, taking in his surroundings. “What happened?” he scratches his head and surveys the other knights. “A spell would be my guess, do you remember what happened?” Gwaine shakes his head thoughtfully. “She looked like a damsel, in distress might I add, and we stopped to see if she was alright. We had no idea, and then it was like, I don’t know, but we were so tired, and then she was pulling Arthur away, but I couldn’t lift a finger.” I placed my hand on his shoulder, “It’s alright, it wasn’t your fault. Did you see which way they went?” Gwaine points through the trees and I can make out a slight dirt path worn from travel. “Thank you,” I climb back onto my horse and kick-off, “Wake everyone and return to the kingdom, I’ll be there shortly!”

As I race down the path, I try to form a plan. I don’t understand why they would take Arthur and leave the knights asleep. If they had bad intentions, wouldn’t they have killed all of the knights instead? I spot a tent to my left, it’s broken and old and looks like it could fall apart at any moment. I almost ride past it, but I spot Arthur’s horse and turn quickly to it. I slide off of the horse as quietly as possible and sneak towards the tent. I can hear someone murmuring from the inside, which sounds like an incantation. I creep forward and slowly push back the entryway flap of the tent and cast a spell I hope I’ve remembered correctly. It seems I have, because with a flash of blue light the apparent sorceress is frozen in place, and Arthur, not as passed out as I thought he would be, is now staring at me with a face I can only describe as, “What the hell did you just do?”


End file.
